leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Urgot/@comment-4091261-20170713041549
This new has astronomical level 6 ganking potential. I daresay, he will very easily be the best ganker in the game. The reason is simply because his kit is easier to use, and synergizes completely, in the scenario when he is saving his teammates from getting overwhelmed. is surprisingly not difficult to utilize. Using standard autoattacks can land two to three of the shots quite easily. Rather what is difficult is taking advantage of while dealing the . The 125 movement speed reduction feels like an anchor weighing his fatass down. While you would think and would help with that, they have funky delays that make them awkward to use. * is admittedly not bad for a farming tool. can occasionally land one on the enemies then charge in and their ass. While the delay is shorter than , is about as difficult to land since the indication, of where it will go, is much more apparent than the indication on . *Although is designed in a way that feels a lot like , it does not have nearly enough range to back it up. To reliably land that thing, you either need to have the enemy charging right at you or be in melee autoattacking range--even closer than shotgun shell range. While there is the obvious compensation that it acts as a flip, this delay combined with the range is dreary to make use of. Although this kind of unreliability parallels greatly with , which comes at no surprise since they are both the "reborn" warmongers, they point in different directions. makes quite easy use of his kit, but it is just as easy to exploit. makes difficult use of his kit, but it is quite difficult to stop. However, the one thing they do share is that if the enemies pay little to no attention to their kit, these monsters can punish them with their full potential. ---- When anyone does a teleport gank, there are typically two issues that occur. #Allies are dying/dead before arrival. #The enemies escape with the lowest health. When allies are dead and he still decides to teleport in, they are most likely going to dogpile you. However, that is not necessarily the worst thing for now. With many champions all around you, it is quite easy to pull off all 6 with a single , and that happens fast when it does--as short as 2 seconds. Level 6 is a large power-spike as not only is there the ultimate, there is also the damage growth on from to . This means that is doing monumental damage. The damage from alone is enough to create a grand turnabout as full shot guns to the face against the same enemy is in two seconds. This potential damage is AOE so it most certainly can hit all five champions, but that's a bit too optimistic given its rapidfire proc requires all champions to be around him. ---- In the scenario where allies are dying, what is most likely going to happen is that they are going to focus on executing allies. That said, their movements become much more predictable making it much easier to land , , and . and can drag the enemies away from allies. Heck, if executes, the is enough to create a grand turnabout of the situation. ---- As always there are the stragglers. This is the single handed reason why he is the best ganker. Most champions just have to give up, and essentially settle for maybe some unless the top turret is getting a beat down. However, very well has the ability to instill . The range is quite large, so if you got that Madlife , can shoot down the stragglers and reel them into a literal . The delay is quite prominent, so close range will not be as easy to land as one would imagine. In fact, it may be very well possible that the timer runs out before the enemies drop to . Regardless of this cost, the nature of the potential to execute stragglers nets much higher profits than any other teleport ganker--who requires much greater conditions like allowing full stacks to be laid down. ---- Of course there may be other much more useful gankers in this regard, notably assassins. However, in terms of the specific gank, the indication gives too much forewarning to the enemies. Assassins can't handle that, but can. Given how easily his kit works in this scenario, I consider him potentially the best for this job--and that means a lot since the majority of top laners use for these ganks. Here is an example of just how powerful his ganks are.